pora_na_przygodefandomcom-20200215-history
Breezy (odcinek)
Breezy to szósty odcinek szóstego sezonu oraz sto sześćdziesiąty drugi ogółem. Niewyemitowany w Polsce. Streszczenie Razem ze swoją przyjaciółką Breezy, która jest pszczołą, Finn decyduje się by wrócić do randkowania. Fabuła Odcinek zaczyna się, gdy Finn jest w szpitalu, znajdującym się w Słodkim Królestwie. Kwiatek, który wyrasta mu z ręki zaczyna więdnąć. Jego lekarz, Dr Królewna mówi że to prawdopodobnie przez to, że Finn cały czas jest nieszczęśliwy i nie ma dziewczyny. Zaleca ona Finnowi, żeby poszedł na jakąś imprezę i dobrze się bawił. Finn zaprasza Królewnę Doktor na randkę, ale ona odmawia. Chłopiec przygnębiony idzie przez las, jednocześnie śpiewając. Wtedy zauważa go Breezy i także zaczyna śpiewać. Prawdopodobnie zakochała się w Finnie, a raczej w jego kwiatku. Finn dociera do plaży, na której Królewna Balonowa robi imprezy. Zaczyna grać muzyka, wszyscy, którzy przybyli na przyjęcie tańczą. Finn jednak siedzi na starym pniu drzewa i wzdycha. Królewna Krab uderza niechcący KGK, a ta się na nią wścieka. KGK krzyczy na nią, a ona ucieka. Na pień, na którym siedzi Finn, usiadła Obdarta Królewna i poprosiła Finna, żeby pomógł jej się napić soku. Finn jednak nie chce tego zrobić. Breezy zaczyna latać wokół Finna, próbuje zapylić kwiatek wyrastający z ręki chłopca. Pszczoła wdaje się w rozmowę z Finnem, który nie chce, żeby ona zapyliła jego kwiatek. Breezy wyjaśnia, czemu chce go zapylić, a Finn jej wybacza. Nagle odzywa się Obdarta Królewna, która ubrudziła się sokiem i ucieka. Breezy ponownie wdaje się w rozmowę z Finnem, z trudem powstrzymując się od zapylenia kwiatka. Breezy, żeby odwrócić swoją uwagę od kwiatka, proponuje chłopcu, że może mu pomóc wybrać odpowiednią partnerkę. Podlatuje do Królewny Diament i siada na jej głowie. Królewna Krab coś do niej mówi. Breezy słucha tego i po chwili odlatuje. Finn wstaje ze starego pnia i zaczyna tańczyć, a Królewna Krab widzi to i rumieni się. Breezy pojawia się i usiada na głowie Finna. Cieszy się, że udało mu się kogoś zauroczyć. Finn zauważa pszczółkę i dziwi się, że wciąż tam jest. Znów zaczynają rozmawiać. Breezy siada na kwiatek Finna, a chłopak strąca ją, jednak widać, że się cieszy. Breezy proponuje Finnowi przyjaźń. Chłopiec się zgadza z przyjemnością i mówi, że ją bardzo lubi. Nowi przyjaciele wybierają się do domu Królewny Jaszczurki, która akurat grała na czymś, co przypominało trąbę. Breezy szepcze coś Finnowi i go popycha. Finn bierze trąbę i zaczyna na niej grać. Królewnie Jaszczurce bardzo się to podoba, a Finn ją całuje. Obaj zaczynają tańczyć. Później, Finn jest u Królewny Mięśni. Z nią także tańczy, a po chwili się całują. Scena się zmienia, widać Jake'a wracającego do domu, pod którym stoją Kobiety w Bikini i Królewna Grudkowego Kosmosu. W domku jest już Finn, Breezy i Królewna Jogurt. Jake robi się kwadratowy, a gdy Finn pyta się go, co mu się stało, odpowiada mu, że próbuje czegoś nowego. Zagaduje Królewnę Jogurt i pyta się kim jest. Po chwili stwierdza, że nowa królewna przypomina trochę Królewnę Ognia. Finn wstaje z kanapy i przewraca stół. Mówi Breezy, żeby poszła z nim. Finn wychodzi z domu i mówi coś do przyjaciółki. Widać, że znienawidził swoją byłą dziewczynę. Jego kwiatek wciąż wiądł, a chłopak stwierdził, że lepiej będzie, jak w końcu zwiędnie. Breezy się na to jednak nie zgodziła. Chwilę później zaczęła się dziwnie zachowywać i wykazywać, że się zakochała w Finnie. Finn dziwi się, ale po chwili przyjaciółka proponuje mu, żeby poszli do lasu. Jak dotarli, popchnęła ona Finna i obaj wpadli do wody. Zauważyła ich jakaś pszczoła i kazała Breezy wracać szybko do domu i nie zadawać się z ludźmi. Ona jednak się nie zgadza. Obca pszczoła woła więc swoich kumpli i każe im pobić Finna, jednak on się broni. Pszczoły zaczynają kłuć chłopca swoimi żądłami, a Breezy leci do domu po nektar, dzięki któremu może stać się Królową Pszczół. Wypija go i zaczyna się przemieniać. Gdy już się przemieniła, rozkazała pszczołom wynosić się do domu. Gdy już pszczoły zniknęły, wyznała Finnowi miłość, jednak okazało się, że jej przyjaciel nie odwzajemnia tego uczucia. Zasmucona Breezy znika. Parę godzin później, wieczorem Finn przychodzi do KGK. Tańczy dla niej, ale ona jest zażenowana tym. Mówi mu, żeby skończył. Gdy chłopak zrobił to, co mu kazano, KGK podleciała do niego i zaczęła go całować i proponowała mu związek. Finn jednak tego nie chciał. Królewna Grudkowego Kosmosu zdenerwowała się, ale szybko się uspokaja. Scena przełącza się na wydarzenia dziejące się parę godzin później, Finn i KGK śpią. Nagle zjawia się Breezy i śpiewa. Kwiatek przestaje więdnąć i powraca do starej formy. Finn wstaje i kieruje się w stronę Królowej. Nagle zmienia się ona w Królewnę Balonową. Finn zbliża się do KB, a jego kwiat zmienia się w ogromne drzewo. Breezy z powrotem staje się sobą. Drzewo wybucha, a do ręki zostaje przyczepiony kawałek kory. Finn zdejmuje ją i zauważa, że odrosła mu ręka. Jednak cała była w miodzie, więc Finn ją oczyścił. Zauważył, że ta ręka wygląda identycznie jak ta stara i zaczyna radośnie podskakiwać, budząc KGK. Zauważa ona nową rękę Finna i podziela jego radość. Na koniec odcinka, kwiatek spada na głowę zaskoczonej Breezy, a ta go łapie, wzdycha i całuje. Bohaterowie *Finn *Królewna Mięśni *Breezy *Królewna Balonowa *Królewna Jaszczurka *Królewna Grudkowego Kosmosu *Gang Szczeniaków *Obdarta Królewna *Królewna Malinka *Królewna Śniadanie *Królewna Szlamu *Królewna w Kratkę *Królewna Krab *Królewna Jogurt *Jaszczurowi Ludzie *Jaszczurowi Strażnicy *Królewna Diament *Jake *Ślimak Ślimak S6E6Snail.png| Ślimak znajduję się pod spódnicą Królewny Śniadania. Ciekawostki * W tym odcinku Finn odzyskuje rękę, którą stracił w "Escape from the Citadel". * Breezy przechodzi w tym odcinku wielkie zmiany. * Breezy wygląda identycznie jak pszczoła z napisów końcowych. * Jest to pierwszy odcinek w którym Królewna Diament mówi. * Miecz, który widzi Finn pod koniec odcinka jest zapowiedzią miecza, który dostanie w odcinku "Czy to ty". Galeria Breezy 1.jpg Breezy 2.jpg Breezy 3.jpg Breezy 4.jpg Breezy 5.jpg Breezy 6.jpg Breezy 7.jpg Breezy 8.jpg Breezy 9.jpg Breezy 10.jpg Breezy 11.jpg Breezy 12.jpg Kategoria:Sezon 6